


A Slice of Heaven

by TimidTurnip



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Bottom Peter Parker, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not a healthy start to a relationship, Priest Peter Parker, Top Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidTurnip/pseuds/TimidTurnip
Summary: Feeling lost Wade heads to a church in search of guidance. He meets a priest named Peter, who tries to help him accept god and talks about getting into heaven. But what is the point of working towards being a better person when you can't die and will never reap the benefits of a virtuous life? Wade will never go to hell and be punished for anything horrible he does, so why stop?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 32
Kudos: 262
Collections: Spideypool Priest Fest 2019





	A Slice of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Priest Fest 2019! I don't have much knowledge on religion. This is mostly just for the smut. 🖤  
> Thanks to the lovely [idk_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_jack/pseuds/idk_jack) for betaing. 🖤

The blood staining Wade’s clothing is still wet, standing in sharp contrast to the blue of his hoodie. This is why he wears red to work. Can’t always predict when some jerk-off is going to try and rob the convenience store you’re in, though. The guy had the  _ gall  _ to shoot Wade three times in the chest when Wade asked him to leave. So Wade might have returned the favor several times over. It’s not his problem the guy doesn’t have the benefit of having a healing factor like Wade. 

Something about this incident isn’t sitting right with Wade, it might be because he shot the shopkeeper in the leg. Wade’s used to there being collateral damage, but this time it was just a  _ kid _ . One who wouldn’t stop screaming that they just wanted to go home. That they were too young to die and hadn’t had the chance to repent their sins. They didn’t want to go to hell and if a kid like that thought they were going to go to hell, what did that make of someone like Wade?

Does it even matter, since he can’t die?

When Wade walks past a church, something tugs at him to go inside. Which is how Wade ends up sitting on a pew in a deserted church, blood still on his clothes, wondering how one is supposed to pray to a god they’re not sure could even exist. How could he with the amount of horrors Wade had personally not only witnessed but committed himself?

It doesn’t take long for someone to make their way over to where Wade is sitting down, their steps echoing in the silence. Worry creases face much to cute to be working in a church and not a strip club. He must be a priest from the black getup he wears. Wade wonders if he should have just gone to the strip club, at least there is something worth worshipping there.

“Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance?”

Wade chuckles as he pokes his finger through one of the bullet holes in his hoodie. “Nah, it’s nothing serious. Not for a guy like me.”

That only seems to make the guys face scrunch up further. “And what sort of guy are you?”

“The kind that never dies, sweet stuff. That never has to worry about judgment for his crimes.”

“We all face God’s judgement when we die.”

Wade sighs and rubs a hand down his face, belatedly remembering the blood and wondering how much now covers his face. Not that it matters, he knows he can’t make his face any more hideous. “What if you can’t die? What sort of code are you supposed to live by then?”

It’s a surprise when the guy joins Wade on the pew, his long legs stretching out before him. “If you really couldn’t die? Shouldn’t you still live a life that helps others so that they might go to heaven?”

Wade snorts and leans back so that he can stare up at the ceiling, not that there is anything interesting about it. He really went to the wrong church. “Help others obtain something I could only ever dream of? Be forever envious of what others had? I think I’ll take curtain number two.”

The guys frowns, fidgeting with the edge of his black shirt. “I find that there is joy in helping others, in making others happy. Surrounding yourself with that sort of warmth could lead to finding heaven here on Earth.”

“Heaven, here? Now that’s an interesting idea.” It’s not like Wade doesn’t already indulge in anything he wants, buying himself whatever he desires. It’s more of a distraction than to bring any real pleasure to his life. “And you really think I’d find that in helping others?”

“Wouldn’t it be worth trying to see for yourself?”

Wade looks over to really take in the guy, noticing just how tense he seems. “What’s your name, cutie?”

The guys face goes red and he shuffles further away on the pew. “It’s Peter.”

Wade wonders what it would take to get Peter out of the mandatory black priest get up. He wants to strip him bare and right here in the church and see if he can make him call out his lord’s name in vain. It’s certainly not the sort of thought you have when trying to move on to a nobler path. “You promise to help me discover this new life, Peter?”

Peter swallows as he nervously looks down the aisle to the doors. “I’m here to help all find God’s path. We all are.”

“I’m not letting anyone else help me. It’s you or nothing,” Wade coos as he leans in closer to Peter. He wonders just how disgusting he must look in this light, skin exposed and covered in blood and grime. If he was Peter he would be running for the hills by now.

Only Peter doesn’t run, he sits there and lets Wade advance on him. Sure, he looks ready to faint, but Wade can’t help but admire the courage that it takes. 

There are approaching footsteps coming down the aisle and the sound of someone stopping at the end of the pew Wade sits in. He turns slowly and eyes up a couple of bored looking police officers. 

“Sir, would you please step out from where you’re sitting.”

Not bothering to move from his spot, Wade turns and laughs. He can see the way they flinch when they get a better look at his face. “Evening officers. Nice night to confess some sins, don’t you think?”

One of the officers leans over and whispers in their partner’s ear. Whatever he says makes the other officer’s face pale and take a step back from Wade. 

Wade knows that look well, one of recognition.

“So you officers know who I am then? Know what’s going to happen if you try and slap some cuffs on me.”

They say nothing, giving Wade the only answer he needs. He grins. 

“Looks like it’s time to move along then, eh? I’m going to let these brown eyes over here tempt me into living a virtuous life, so you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

The officers hesitate for a second, Wade can see their fingers twitch close to their weapons. They must have some sense about them because they turn and leave, making a quick retreat. Peter goes to stand but Wade places a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place. 

“I’m not about to start anything in a church, I have  _ some  _ standards. That and I really don’t want to make a sweet thing like you cry.”

Peter huffs, “Like you could make me cry.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Certainly not.” 

Wade laughs and drapes his arms across the back of the pew. “If I come back, are you going to call the cops on me again?”

Peter’s face goes red. “Is it possible for you to show up in clean clothes?”

“This outfit might be a lost cause, but I certainly know where to get my hands on clean clothes.”

“Anywhere but home?”

Wade laughs again, he really likes this guy. Likes how even scared senseless he’s still speaking his mind. “I’m not joking about coming back.”

“I’m not joking about showing you that you are capable of change.” Peter retorts, hesitating only for a second before asking, “What about you made those officers run?”

Wade hums in thought. “I’m really good at getting out of places I don’t want to be and I tend to hold a grudge. They made the right call.”

“And how about for places you want to be?”

Wade’s face stretches in a feral grin. “I’m worse than a cockroach. You’re gonna have to burn the place to the ground to get rid of me.”

Peter swallows, bunching the fabric of his pants in his hands. He looks away from Wade, drawing attention to the fact that he’s kept his eyes glued to Wade this entire time. He wants those eyes to always be looking at him, it’s nice being the focus of someone who doesn’t have the intention to kill Wade. Not yet at anyways, Wade tends to bring out the desire to maime in people. It’s a talent he’s mostly proud of, he even lists it on his resume.

He wonders briefly if he’s pushing the poor priest to far but then he’s turning back to look at Wade with a fire in his eyes. It shouldn’t turn Wade on as much as it does. 

“This is my first week as a full fledged priest and I’m certain you will be my greatest challenge. Perhaps, the lord placed you in my path. If I can get a man like you to see the Lord's light then I will have truly earned my place as one of the Lord’s shepherds.”

“Cockroaches don’t tend to do so well in the light.”

The look that Peter gives Wade has him almost believing that there might be a chance for him after all. He’s not sure if he’s ever had someone look at him like that before. As if he could be something more. He doesn’t know what to do with the feeling. So he stands, stretches his arms up over his head before turning and walking to the doors. He feels Peter’s eyes on his back right up until he’s outside. 

Wade doesn’t really think he can pull off the good guy act, it’s not in his blood. Not how he was raised or trained. He’s not sure he can count anything he’s done in life as something noble or good but he’s always dreamed of being that guy. Envied the sort of people that can put others before themselves, along with pitying them. Because if you don’t put yourself first, no one will and you’ll end up dead or worse.

It shouldn’t surprise Wade that all it takes is a set of brown doe eyes to convince him to try but Wade’s always been weak to what his dick wants. It’s the only reason Wade manages to wake up early, acquire a button up shirt from one of his neighbours (he left some money in its place as compensation, so it wasn’t really stealing and shouldn’t count as another mark in the red), and that's how he ends up sitting in church for the Sunday service. 

Or rather it’s how he ends up sleeping through Sunday service. How does anyone manage to show up every Sunday and stay awake through the long sermons that seem to drone on forever? 

Getting woken up to Peter’s smaller hands shaking him awake makes the trip worth it. That cute little nose scrunched up in exasperation, he looks seconds away from having resorted to slapping Wade awake. Wade would love to see him try that and getting to make him regret it. Make Peter get on his knees for penance. 

Wade stretches out his arms above his head and makes a big show of waking up as he yawns wide. It makes Peter flustered. 

“Think the service could use a little more action, maybe a little dance number in the middle. Update some of the hymns.”

Peter sputteres, face going red. “It’s not suppose to be a show, it’s about worship. You should try updating your values.”

“Honey, my software is missing more than a few updates.”

Peter scowls and Wade has a moment where he thinks Peter is going to stomp his foot in anger like a petulant child. It would be fun to see if he can make Peter do that but he  _ is _ trying to turn over a new leaf. Be a better man and all that. 

So instead of being as asshole for once, Wade asks, “How can I make it up to you?”

“I volunteer at a soup kitchen Monday nights.”

“I’m all for taste testing.”

“You have one slurp of soup and I’ll kick you out. You’re going to help me in the kitchen doing dishes.”

Wade would love to see Peter try and kick him out. “I don’t even wash my own dishes, just toss them out the window when I’m done.”

Peter’s eyes sparkle for a moment as he tries to keep himself from laughing. A tiny squeak escapes past Peter’s lips despite his efforts.

It has Wade grinning wide. “I don’t promise I will be helpful but I’ll definitely show up for you.”

The way Peter’s face lights up has Wade thinking he might even follow through with it. It’s one thing to show up and altogether another for Wade to be trying to help others. He can’t even help himself.

But he does show up. He shows up early and despite the fact that everyone in the building should be throwing up at the sight of his face, he gets nothing but smiles. Did Peter go around warning everyone about him? It straddles the line between being very touching and horribly rude. Still, Wade has to admit it’s nice to walk into a place and have a warm welcome. He can’t remember the last time that happened, if it has ever happened at all. 

Everything in the kitchen seems to be made of stainless steel, cramped together in a small area. The shelves are filled with cans and pots. There are three people working diligently away in the kitchen but Wade doesn’t register anyone other than Peter. He has his sleeves rolled up as he chops away at a mountain of vegetables. He’s working away at a pile of carrots, his brow scrunched up as he concentrates on his work. 

“You aiming to make the soup nothing but carrots?”

Peter’s head snaps up, his eyes wide as he takes in Wade in front of him, the knife slips in his hand and nicks his thumb. 

“Fu- fudging biscuits,” Peter stammers out, bringing his finger up to his lips to suck on so blood doesn’t drip everywhere.

“Hey, where’s the first aid kit?” Wade hollers out to one of the other men in the kitchen, one of which quickly runs over into the next room and comes back with a small white box. Wade snatches it from his shaking hands, not even bothering to thank him, just snarling at him until he backs off and leaves Wade to it. 

He marches over to where Peter stands and slams the box onto the counter. He pulls bandages from the box before pulling Peter’s hand away from his mouth. If Wade stands a little closer than need be, crowding Peter’s smaller frame into the side of the counter, no one comments on it. He snags one of the disinfectant wipes from the box, cleaning the pad of Peter’s finger before carefully applying a bandage over it.

“I didn’t need help with that.”

“Thanks for humoring me then.” Wade doesn’t let go of Peter hand, using his one chance to feel the callouses Peter has on his fingertips. To feel how soft Peter’s palms are and how much smaller they are compared to Wade’s. His fingers though are long and spindly. They look like they could get into all sorts of trouble.

Wade’s not sure if he imagines the way Peter’s breath hitches but the moment is gone when Peter pushes Wade away with his free hand. The eyes of everyone else in the kitchen snaps back down to their work as Wade glances around at them. 

“We have a lot of work to do.” Peter takes a large step away from Wade, his eyes trained on the floor. 

“What position do you want me to take.”

“You can keep cutting the carrots up for me, then you can start on the celery. I’m going just duck out for a moment.”

Wade’s left to chopping vegetables, with Peter gone no one else in the kitchen dares to say a word to him. It’s horribly quiet, not something Wade likes to deal with. To fill the silence he sings the iconic ballads of Britney Spears. He’s certain everyone appreciates his touching renditions and the way he’s able to mimic Britney’s moves. He  _ has  _ been practicing after all, it’s not easy to move your hips like Britney. Hitting the high notes for ‘Toxic’ is another matter but he does his best.

When Peter finally come back, he bursts out laughing. He has to clutch at the door frame to keep himself up. It only spurs Wade on, to sing louder. Peter makes his way across the floor in seconds, pressing his hands up over Wade’s mouth. 

“You really need to stop that, they can hear you down the hall. You’re very loud.”

“Sugar, you have no idea how loud I can be.”

Peter jumps back from Wade. “You can’t say stuff like that.”

“What’s wrong with my words?” Wade makes a show over batting his eyelashes. 

“You know what you’re saying.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Peter makes a non committal hum, turning to the vegetables on the table. He grabs a bowl and starts to push all the vegetables in to it so he can bring it over to the pot of broth on the stove. 

“Do soup kitchens really only serve soup?” Wade asks.

“It just happens to be soup day, Wade.”

Peter gets Wade to cut up even more vegetables for the soup, they get into a nice sort of rhythm together. Moving around each other as if Peter is able to anticipate where Wade is going to be at all times. Which isn’t something a lot of people can manage, sure Wade is a big guy but he’s also quiet on his feet. A byproduct of the job, easier to kill people if they can’t tell you’re coming. 

Wade doesn’t even give the other workers in the kitchen a second glance, he’s more than happy to follow Peter around and take orders. He wonders just how far he’s going to let the hot little piece of ass boss him around. Apparently it’s enough that Wade ends up washing the dishes at the end of the night but only because Peter is right there with him, hands scrubbing away at pot after pot. 

Wade’s right in the fact that it is wonderous to watch those fingers work. The real treat of the night comes when Wade actually gets to walk Peter home. 

“You haven’t bothered to look me up, have you?” Wade asks when they stop outside of Peter’s apartment building. 

Peter tilts his head to the side. “I haven’t, why?”

“You wouldn’t be letting me know where you live if you had looked me up. If you knew exactly the kind of man I am.”

“The only one that has the right to pass judgment on you is the Lord. If you want to tell me about yourself, your life, I am always willing to listen. For now it’s enough for me to know you’re the kind of man that will help me make soup for those in need.”

“I showed up in you Church covered in blood. Peter. You should look me up.”

Peter runs a hand through his hair, fluffing it upwards so that the wind is able to catch it. His voice is barely above a whisper when he talks. “Maybe I’m scared of what I’ll find. What if it makes me scared to help you? Because I want to help you. I feel like God put you on my path for a reason.”

“No god would put me on anyone's path. Not a nice one.”

Peter turns back to look Wade square in the eye. “There is a good man in you Wade. I’m going to make you see that, just like you showed me tonight.”

Wade barks out a laugh and turns to leave. “There’s still time for me to prove that wrong. I’ll see you Sunday. I’ll actually stay awake this time.”

The surprising part is that Wade actually follows through and manages to stay awake through the whole service. He even mumbles his way through the hymns and prayers. He knows Peter can see him even though he hides in the back row and the small smile Peter shoots his way gives him all the confidence in the world to approach the man when everything is done. He doesn’t even know why he feels nervous about it but when Peter smiles it makes butterflies flutter in Wade’s stomach. 

“How many cups of coffee did you have to chug to stay awake today?” 

“Skipped that and went straight for the cocaine.”

Peter flinches back from Wade. “You what?”

“I had one cup of coffee this morning,” Wade says, rolling his eyes. 

“Oh, good. I just, I worry that you’re going to fall back into bad habits.” 

Some older ladies lurk on the edge of Wade’s vision, waiting for their turn to speak with Father Parker. They’re going to be waiting for a very long time if Wade gets his way. He moves slightly to the left to draw Peter’s eyes away from them. 

“I’ve been avoiding temptation. Sometimes this mood strikes me and it’s hard not to-” Wade cuts himself off, not sure how much he should say. He’s never felt the need to hide who he is before. He knows Peter is already aware of the kind of things he’s done in a vague sense but it’s another to admit to craving that. 

“Does nothing else help?” Peter whispers, taking a step closer to Wade as if he can shut out everyone around them for what they are about to discuss.

Wade can’t even look Peter in the eyes as he speaks. “Sometimes, it’s like a spike of adrenaline. Where I just need to be doing  _ something _ . I can usually distract myself but sometimes it demands blood or-”

“Or what?”

“A good fuck always calms me down, not easy to find partners when you look like this though.” Wade waves a hand over his face, a broken sounding laugh escaping his lips.

Peter’s cheeks pinken as he steps away from Wade and tugs at the front of his shirt. “Ah. Yes. Well. We’ll just have to keep finding you other distractions then, new distractions, won’t we?”

Wade gives a small smiles and lets himself be talked into going to the soup kitchen again. Peter also mentions that Wade should unload some of his burdens and talks Wade into coming in to confess his sins. Which probably wasn’t the best of ideas because when he does it makes Peter run outside to empty his stomach. Peter promises that it changes nothing between them but Wade notices the way it makes Peter try harder with him. Makes him talk in a softer tone like Wade’s nothing but a feral animal. Which probably is not far from the truth.

He gets invited to do small bits of charity across the city, Peter seems to know exactly all the places that need a helping hand. Wade wonders if there is something in Peter’s life that he’s trying to make amends for, no one tries this hard just out of the goodness of their heart, right?

When he asks, Peter just handwaves the question saying he was just answering God’s call. Wade can’t help but roll his eyes at the response. So he does a little digging of his own and finds out Peter watched his Uncle bleed out after a robbery went bad. Which is not what Wade expected to find but it does answer his question. He wonders if he gave Peter the option of Wade tracking down the guy that did it so he can kill him, if Peter would take it. 

Just how far does Peter’s moral code go when it hits a nerve that hurts?

But Wade doesn’t ask, doesn’t bring it up. He pretends he didn’t violate Peter’s privacy and let’s Peter pretend that he didn’t watch to light go out from his Uncle’s eyes. It’s the least he can do. 

As time passes, Wade starts to wonder when he’s supposed to start feeling like a better person. He should be feeling a little differently about himself after two months, right? The boredom of it all starts to eat away at Wade. How do regular people deal with it? Live their whole lives like that, always doing something for someone else. 

Where’s the self gratification? 

It all come crashing down on Wade as he’s walking Peter home after they finish up with the soup kitchen, it’s later than usual for them. Late enough that there is hardly anyone on the street, so it’s a surprise when a group of four men approach them. Usually all Wade has to do is flash one of his guns when he’s not in his suit but he’s been doing his best to be a good boy so they’re all sitting at home, tucked into bed. It’s actually a surprise that Peter is so against carrying weapons considering the neighbourhood he lives in. 

“You know boys, there really is another way to ask a boy out,” Wade says.

Peter grabs at Wade’s sleeve. “We’ll just do what they want Wade, let’s not let things get violent.”

“Yeah, listen to your boyfriend. Let’s not let things get violent. We just want your phones and wallets.” The man barks out a shrill laugh. 

Peter moves ahead of Wade, his possessions in hand ready to be handed over. Wade pulls him back by the collar of his jacket with a sharp yank. 

“We’re not handing anything over to these fools.”

“Wade, I don’t want a fight.” Peter pleas, trying to move forward again to hand over what the men want. 

The man to Wade’s left brings out a blade, nothing impressive just a switch blade that can fit inside a man’s pocket easily. Wade has about four of those at home, maybe more. The guy certainly thinks he has something impressive though with the way he cockly asks, “Just hand over the stuff and we’ll be on our way. It’s not a hard concept.”

“If anyone here really thinks I’m going to let myself be mugged by some snot nosed brats you have another thing coming to you. My wallet is a  _ collectors _ item. I’m  _ not _ letting it go.” Wade shoves Peter back behind himself, not bothering to be gentle. He removes his hood, letting the men take a good look at his face. He can see the way they start to second guess themselves, the one furthest away takes a step back as if to run.

It doesn’t seem to be enough of a deterrent for the one with the knife though, he takes a step closer to Wade. The blade is raised up and it’s laughable how pathetic the kid looks with it. He doesn’t even have the right grip on it. When he actually makes a lunge for Wade, it’s reflex for Wade’s fist to connect with his arm to make him drop the knife. The rest happens in a blur, the bloodthirsty part of Wade the he’d kept locked up for the last few months surfacing with a vengeance. The kids friends try to help, but Wade doesn’t even feel their blows. 

He does feel the blood on his hands, the way their bones crunch when he hits hard enough. He missed this. Regrets letting himself think he could do without the violence, without some form of release. It’s the only real way to have some control, to make a difference. How could Wade have thought otherwise?

This is all he’s meant for. 

“Please, please don’t kill them.” Peter’s arms wrap around Wade’s neck from behind. His face pressed into the back of Wade’s head, he can feel Peter’s tears on his skin. He wonders how long Peter has been yelling at him and it’s enough to halt Wade’s fist from connecting again. Wade glances down at the man he has pinned, unable to tell what he should look like anymore. His nose is broken, his one eye swollen almost shut and blood is bubbling out of his mouth. Hopefully he still has some teeth. Hopefully he lives.

The thing is, Wade doesn’t want to stop. “These aren’t good men, Peter.” 

“But you are. You’ve got so much good in you please don’t do this,” Peter sobs out, his grip around Wade tightening as he tries to pull Wade back.

“I don’t think I can stop, you should run home. You don’t want to see the rest of this.”

“Not without you, please Wade just-” Peter tugs at Wade’s face, turning it just enough so that he can press his dry lips to Wade. 

It’s uncoordinated and at an awkward angle but it’s enough to have Wade turning into it. Especially when Peter keeps desperately tugging at Wade, trying to get him to turn away from the men on the ground. He delivers kiss after kiss. Wade’s running on too much adrenaline to stop himself, he wants Peter, wants him more than he wants to cause damage. Wants him more than anything he’s wanted before in his life.

He runs his tongue along Peter’s bottom lip, grabs at his hips and pulls him close. Wade controls the kiss, forcing his way into Peter’s mouth needing to taste him. To feel him close. The way Peter just lets him, just tugs him down further has Wade’s head spinning. Peter controls Wade, pulling him up from the ground and slowly walking backwards down the street. Wade knows he’s being led away from the bloody mess he created and he couldn’t care less about it. 

If he can have Peter, what else could he need? 

He follows Peter into his apartment building, they stumble up the stairs. Wade gets one glorious moment when Peter trips back on the stairs and Wade has him pinned underneath himself. Peter arches up off the steps making his erection press into Wade’s hip. Wade can hardly focus on anything but that point of contact unable to grasp the fact that Peter wants him. Is aroused by him. He runs a hand down the front of Peter's pants to grasp him but Peter twists away from Wade.

“Not here, please Wade not here,” Peter pleads as he tries to wiggle out from under Wade’s bulk. 

Wade likes the way Peter says please, likes the way his hips move when he squirms. It takes considerable effort to let Peter escape but it’s worth it to watch the way Peter runs up the stairs, ass shaking. He gives Peter a head start before bounding up the stairs after him, taking the steps two at a time. When he gets to the fourth floor, Peter turns and disappears down a hallway, stopping at the end of it to fumble with his keys.

He’s not fast enough to open the door before Wade can catch him. Wade throws his hands up on either side of the Peter’s frame, pushing him into the door. Making sure Peter knows just what his intent is, Wade pushes the length of his erection in the swell of Peter’s ass. Wade rolls his hips, pushing himself against Peter. 

“Do you know what I’m gonna do to you if you let me inside? Do you understand I’m not going to stop, I’m going to push you down and stretch you open. I’m going to fuck you raw and make you scream your lord’s name in vain.”

Peter’s breath hitches, his shoulders shaking. “I knew what I was getting myself into when I pulled you off those men.”

“Sweetcheeks, you have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.”

Peter finally manages to sort out his keys, the lock on his door clicking open finally. He pulls Wade in through the door after himself and it’s all Wade needs to continue. He tugs at every inch of clothing he can find, throwing Peter’s jacket off to the side before pulling his shirt up and off.

Everything about Peter is magnificent, Wade wants to leave a series of marks down his pale chest. See just how red he can make each of Peter’s nipples. 

“Bedroom,” Wade grunts out, pushing Peter away from himself. Wade isn’t opposed to taking Peter right there on the floor but he wants to make sure this isn’t awful for Peter on the off chance that it might happen again. He already knows he’s going to want this again and again. 

Wade doubts very much the virtuous Peter will have any lube in his nightstand, so Wade takes a small detour into the kitchen. It takes him a moment to locate what he’s looking for, he was hoping for something better but generic vegetable oil is all he can find. He leaves a streak of blood along the side of the bottle and takes a moment to wash the blood from his hands. Any damage he caused to himself is already healed but the part of him that wanted to kill those men.

A part of him is scared he's going to hurt Peter tonight. So he takes a deep breath and tells himself to take it slow before grabbing the oil again and heading off to Peter's bedroom.

“It’s going to have to do,” Wade says to himself, tossing the bottle from hand to hand.

It would have been smart not to leave Peter alone with his thoughts, Wade can tell by the way Peter sits on the edge of his bed that he’s thinking about his chances of escape out his window.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Peter.” 

Peter has his eyes move from the window to the cross hanging on his wall as he whispers, “I know.”

“I’m sure your god will understand.”

If Peter has a response to that Wade doesn't let him voice it, scared that Peter will remember he’s supposed to be virtuous, he just closes the distance between them and captures Peter’s lips with his own. It’s desperate and sloppy. He pushes Peter back onto the bed and frantically climbs on top of him. Peter goes willingly, letting Wade position him in any way he wants. Wade tugs roughly at Peter’s pants and sits back just enough to pull them free. 

Peter is everything Wade dreamed of and more. There are just some things your imagination can’t provide, like the small scar on Peter’s hip. The small amount of hair that leads from Peter’s naval to his pubes. The way his knees dimple and his thighs flex when he’s nervous. His cock lays limpy between Peter’s legs and Wade can’t help but follow the urge to move further down so he can take it in his mouth and bring it back to hardness.

Peter lets out a small squeak when Wade wraps his lips around him and suckles gently at the tip. The vein throbs on the underside of Peter’s dick as it works to pump blood quickly as he grows hard in Wade’s mouth. 

Wade pulls off and moves down onto the floor, pulling Peter with him until his ass almost falls off the bed. Wade makes a grab for the oil on the floor. Peter props himself up on his elbows at the sound of Wade opening the bottle, a puzzled expression on his face. 

“Why do you have my cooking oil?”

“Make an educated guess, sweet cheeks.” Wade leers, pouring the oil over his fingers.

“I don’t know, I’ve- I’ve never done anything like this.”

“I didn’t think you had.”

“Never even looked up stuff like this.”

“But you’ve thought about it? Know how two men can be together?”

Peter’s face goes red, out of embarrassment or anger, Wade can not tell. It’s answer enough either way.

Wade gets Peter to throw his legs over Wade shoulder before taking the head of Peter’s cock back into his mouth. Wade loves the feeling of Peter in his mouth. He circles his finger around Peter’s rim, Peter tries to flinch away from the touch but there isn’t much room for him to go with his cock in Wade’s mouth. Wade does it again and again until Peter relaxes into the sensation before pushing the tip of his finger inside. Peter lets out a small sob, tensing up around the sensation. Wade doesn’t remove his finger but pulls back from Peter’s dick.

He bites lightly at Peter’s thigh. “Hey, you’re going to need to relax or this is going to end up hurting.”

“What a helpful suggestion, just how is it supposed to help me relax?” Peter spits out, clutching at the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turn white. 

“Just concentrate on what my mouth is doing and not my fingers, okay?”

“How am I supposed to not think about the finger you have in my ass?” Peter wails, his heels digging into Wade’s back.

Wade bites down on the pale flesh of Peter’s thigh, he plans on leaving a trail of bruises along it. He kisses the bruised skin, loving that he can already see it changing color. It’s going to be a nice deep purple. He moves a little higher and bites down again, thrilled by the needy whine Peter lets loose, surprised that Peter starts to relax around his finger. 

After the third one, Wade can feel Peter fully relax. He grins against Peter’s skin before biting down for the fourth time, moving his finger further inside Peter as he does. By the time Wade moves on to Peter’s other thigh he’s managed to work his finger all the way into Peter and back out a few times. He pushes in another finger, thrilled at how easily it goes in. 

Wade takes a few moments to adjust the angle of his fingers inside Peter until he finds his prize. He’s rewarded almost instantly by the way Peter cries out, mumbling a string of curse words under his breath that Wade’s never has the privilege of hearing from his lips before. 

Wade continues to press down on that spot as he works his fingers in and out of Peter’s hole.

“You know, not every guy reacts so strongly to having someone finger their ass like this.”

“F-fuck you, Wade.”

“Sweety, you really should watch your language.” Wade grins, he doesn’t even need to distract Peter anymore from what his fingers are doing. Peter’s more than into the sensation now, thighs parting further on their own accord. 

“That’s really not high on my priority list right now.”

“Oh? Are you ready for the real thing?”

Peter tenses back up and croaks out, “I- I don’t know.”

“You’re going to love it, you’ll see.” Wade pulls his fingers free, giving Peter’s thigh one more little soft bite as he does. “Move further up the bed, turn over and get on your hands and knees.”

Peter hesitates before doing as Wade says, moving on shaky legs as he does. Wade thinks it’s cute the way Peter holds himself, he literally just had Wade’s fingers in his ass and now he’s kneeling in the most ridiculous fashion. All scrunched up in on himself like he’s trying to hide.

“Come on Peter, surely you must have some idea of how you should be on your hands and knees for this. I kinda need your ass up in the air for this.”

“I told you I’ve never done  _ anything _ like this before.”

Wade halts in his movement of climbing up on the bed. “With a man.”

Peter makes a low whining sound and starts to crawl away on the bed. 

Wade grabs at his ankle and drags Peter back. “Peter, have you not ever been with anyone,  _ ever? _ How is that even-” 

Peter sobs out a laugh and tries to pull his foot back out of Wade’s grip. Wade makes a gentle shushing sound but doesn’t let go. He crawls the rest of the way up the bed and wraps his arms around Peter’s waist. He presses small soft kisses along Peter’s spine. 

If Wade was a better person, he wouldn’t let Peter first time be with a man like himself. He’d get up and walk out the door and never speak to Peter again. But he’s not. He knows this now, knows he’d gladly kill four men in the street with his fists just because. This isn’t new information, just something he hoped to change. Turns out he can’t learn new tricks. He wants to be the only one that’s touched Peter like this, the only one to know what a treasure Peter is. “I’m gonna make it so good, you’ll see. So, so good.” 

Peter hiccups out another sob, his body shakes in Wade’s arms. “I’m scared.”

“Don’t be, it’s going to be  _ so  _ good. You’ll see.”

Wade presses a few more soft kisses to Peter’s back, only letting his grip on Peter lessen when he starts to feel him relax. 

“That’s it,” Wade coos. 

“Does it have to be like this?”

“Like what?”

“So I can’t see you, from behind.”

Wade freezes, unsure how to process those words. He hasn’t even bothered to take any of his clothes off, not thinking Peter would want to see such a thing. 

“It’s going to be easier on your body like this, we can switch when you get used to the feeling, okay?”

Peter nods his head and it settles the worry inside Wade. He gives one last kiss to Peter’s back before sitting back on his knees. The thought of actually undressing crosses his mind but really, he wants Peter to do this again and Wade would just be more comfortable if he didn’t have to see that look of revulsion on his face. He maneuvers Peter around on the bed, pulling his hips higher and getting him to part his thighs. He pushes Peter’s head lower down to the bed. Peter shakes at the sound of Wade unzipping his pants so he can pull his cock free.

“You doing alright, Petey?” Wade asks as he reaches down to the floor for the bottle of oil so he can slick his cock up. 

Peter makes a small squeak as he nods his head. 

“I’m going to need you to be more verbal from here on out, I’m going to start pushing into you now. Try and relax and breath, just like before, okay?”

Wade shuffles in between Peter’s thighs and gives himself a moment just to admire the curve of Peter’s ass. How smooth his back is, unmarked and pristine. He can see the trail of bites he left along the inside of each of Peter’s thighs and for one brief moment Wade thinks that if there is a God, he must not hate Wade that much if he’s allowed to have something like this. 

Wade lines himself up with Peter’s hole, he leans over Peter bites down softly on his shoulder as he pushes past the first ring of muscles of Peter’s ass. He leaves a series of marks along Peter’s shoulders as he slowly sinks in further and further into that tight heat. Each little whimper Peter makes and only spurs Wade on. Peter is so complacent through the whole thing, just taking every inch of Wade with no complaints. 

Wade rubs soft circles with his thumbs where he holds onto Peter’s hips. “How are you feeling?”

“It hurts,” Peter croaks out. 

“I know, but it’s going to get better, I promise. Just try and stay relaxed, I’m going to do all the work. Going to make it good for you.”

He gives Peter a moment to adjust once he’s all the way in before starting shallow thrusts, wanting to work his way up to a harder pace despite how impatient he feels. He watches every small reaction Peter makes, doing his best to hit along Peter’s prostate with each thrust. He can tell when he starts to get the angle just right, that subtle shift in as Peter’s thighs part that little bit extra, his breath quickening just that slight amount. 

“You feel amazing Peter, you’re just amazing. You’re doing so good. So good. You have no idea,” Wade babbles, he starts to pull out further with each thrust, feeling more confident on what Peter can take.

Wade hesitates for a second before reaching a hand down between Peter’s thighs to take hold of Peter’s cock. He was scared to find it soft, confirmation that he was mistaken about any enjoyment Peter was finding in what Wade was doing to him. Only he finds that Peter is mostly hard, it only taking Wade a few strokes to get him the rest of the way. 

Wade doesn’t even register how harsh his thrusts have become until he starts to hear the audible slap of skin on skin. Peter’s mumbling something into the sheets and Wade recognizes it as one of the many prayers that Peter has tried to teach him. He wonders what Peter could be praying for, for this moment to end or to last forever? Wade knows which he wishes for. 

“Wade,” Peter pleads, his voice cracking in the middle. “Wade. Please, you said you wouldn’t from behind once I-”

“Oh,” Wade says in shock. He didn’t think Peter actually meant that or that he would change his mind as things progressed. He wants to see Peter’s face though, see how he looks as he tips over the edge. Wade pulls out and watches Peter’s collapse flat on the bed without Wade holding his hips up. 

Wade flips Peter onto his back, surprised to see tears in Peter’s eyes. He leans in and kisses them from Peter’s cheeks. He pulls Peter’s legs over his shoulders, continuing to lay kisses across Peter’s face as he does. It’s easy to push back inside Peter, easy to swallow up the little gasp Peter makes, easy for Wade to push Peter further and make things rougher. Wade moves down along Peter’s neck, leaving a small mark just above Peter’s clavicle. He wants Peter to look in the mirror for weeks and remember what it felt like to have Wade inside him. If he could leave a permanent reminder on Peter’s skin he would, mark Peter up as his forever. 

That might be taking things too far. 

Which isn’t something that usually stops Wade, it’s one of his specialities. 

Peter’s hands scramble for purchase on Wade’s back, his nails digging into flesh. Wade wonders if Peter is doing it to mark him as well. He would gladly wear any mark Peter gives him, no matter the context. Each one an affirmation that Peter feels something towards him, even if it ends up being something vile.

But the way he arches up off the bed, quietly whispering ‘please’ over and over again, Wade doesn’t think he has to worry. It doesn’t take much to tip Peter over the edge, he comes with a soft sob as he spills his seed over Wade’s hand. 

Wade braces his hands on either side of Peter’s shoulders, and pushes his hips up at a higher angle. He presses on last kiss to Peter’s lips before pulling back and snapping his hips forward.

Peter hangs onto Wade’s shoulders, the bed shakes violently with Wade’s effort. He presses his mouth to Peter’s in a rough kiss, working his tongue inside. It’s the soft little gasp of Wade’s name on Peter’s lips that put him over the edge. He pushes in as far as he can, his orgasm washing over him. 

It takes a moment for him to come back to himself, he leaves small kisses across Peter’s lips, cheeks and down along his neck.

“You’re probably the closest thing I’ll ever feel to heaven.” Wade whispers the crook of Peter’s neck. 

Peter makes a strangled sort of sound, and presses his face into Wade. They stay like that, until Peter digs his heels into Wade’s back. 

“I can’t feel my hips anymore.” 

Wade chuckles and rolls off of Peter. He watches in fascination as Peter stretches out each of his legs, long and lean. There are bruises on his hips from where Wade’s fingers dug in, combined with the ones from his mouth on the inside of Peter’s thighs have Wade wanting to go another round. 

He brushes his fingertips along the ones on Peter’s hip, it sends a small shiver through Peter. “I went to hard.”

Peter glances down to where Wade touches him. “I knew what kind of man I was inviting into my bed.”

Peter rolls off the bed, wincing when his feet hit the floor. It takes him a few tries to stand up, eventually using the wall as leverage to keep himself up. 

“You might need to help me stay upright in the shower.” Peter says as he inches along the wall to the door. 

“I don’t really like water, I melt like the wicked witch.”

Peter turns to glare at Wade. “Just come get naked with me Wade, I already slept with you so what do you have to lose?”

It’s one thing to see the scars on his face and another to see them  _ everywhere _ . There is always something more to lose and the fact that Peter hasn’t kicked Wade out the door yet doesn’t mean it still can’t happen.

But he does owe Peter this much, so he rolls off the bed makes his way over to Peter. He wraps an arms around Peter’s waist and they walk together to the washroom. 

“I can’t help but feel you’re playing this up right now.”

With a cheeky grin, Peter glances up at Wade. “You’re still getting in the shower with me.”

“Wash away our sins?”

“If only it worked that way." Peter sighs as he rubs a hand down his face, it brings Wade's attention to just how tired he looks. "Don't make me feel so cheap that you couldn't even have bothered to undress. I want to ask you to stay the night."

"You want  _ me _ to stay the night, to what cuddle?"

"What's wrong with cuddling?"

It's not what's wrong with it but more about the fact that he can’t remember the last time someone wanted to do that with him. He didn't even know that a part of him wanted such a thing, never considered it. That the idea of someone just holding him could make his heart beat faster. So as Peter gets the shower ready Wade pulls his clothes off, one by one.

Peter's reaction is not what Wade expects, just a casual glance over Wade's body before climbing into the shower. Steam starts to fill the bathroom and Peter has to call out to Wade for him to actually get in. 

Even if Peter can't seem to keep his eyes fixed on Wade's skin, the fact that he's willing to touch it means more than enough. He helps soap up Wade's chest and Wade returns the favor by helping to clean out Peter's ass.

It might just have been about getting his fingers back inside Peter. Wade really loves that ass, could spend all night playing with it. 

When they get back to the room and Peter gets a good view of his sheets with the oil spilled across them, he gets more than a little upset. Wade owes him new ones and a promise not to use oil again.

Wade promises to introduce him to the world of lube and all the flavors they come in. He has so many things he wants to introduce Peter to. It makes his head spin that he might actually get the chance to do it. That someone like Peter is going to let him do what he did more than once. 

It starts to become a problem how much Peter let's Wade into his bed. It's alarming how complacent it makes Wade, how willing it makes him to do anything Peter asks. 

Sunday service becomes a lot more interesting, watching Peter stand in front of a room full of people knowing every little mark he got to leave on Peter’s body the night before. The sly way Peter will run a hand along his thigh where Wade left a particularly nasty bruise. 

Peter's eyes will linger on Wade for a brief moment, making everything else fall away. Wade may not believe in God, but he'll drop to his knees and praise Peter without hesitation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Love to hear your thoughts in the comments.  
> ❤❤❤


End file.
